Hate that i might love you
by SApokemongirl
Summary: Gold and Sapphire are being teased by the pokedex holders after Gold rescues Sapphire in Ilex forest, what will happen because of this teasing?
1. Chapter 1

**Melanie: New story, this is a Wildsideshipping story**

**Gold and Sapphire: say wahh?**

**Red and Yellow: haha!**

**Melanie: you heard me, I have discovered this shipping not too long ago, and it seems interesting enough even though it's not well known. There is also a bit of Specialshipping**

**Gold and Sapphire: haha!**

**Red: Oh shut up! *blushes***

**Yellow: Now, now, no need for harsh words *blushes as well***

**Melanie: Uhh, can we get on with the story?**

**Red: I'm not done yet!**

**Melanie: But-**

**Sapphire: Wild side, I take it is called that because we are the awesome ones of the group**

**Gold: Oh yah B)**

**Red: Get over yourselves!**

**Yellow: Red, don't be mean**

**Melanie: Whatever, DISCLAIMER, I don't own Pokémon, hope you enjoy! On with the story!**

**Gold, Sapphire, Yellow and Red: Hey! We weren't done yet!**

* * *

Chapter 1; damsel in distress

Sapphire walked through Johto, bored beyond belief. She came here to visit Crystal, but she was in Kanto, so this trip was a waste. She was in Azalia town walking towards Ilex forest, wondering what Pokémon inhabited it. When she entered the forest, she changed into her garb of leaves and started hopping from tree to tree as she did around her home in Littleroot town.

She was overly happy and couldn't believe how good it felt to have the wind in her hair again. When out of nowhere, a beedrill came and jumped out of the tree she was landing in, starling her so much that she fell to the ground and landed with a thud on her back. The air was knocked out of her lungs and she struggled to breathe as the beedrill charged her. Its twin needles glowing purple from the poison entering them.

Sapphire started reaching for her pokeballs when she remembered that they were at the Azalia Pokémon center. She stared at the needles with dread as they approached with great speed. She was defenseless, so there was only one thing she could do. She screamed like the girl she was, hoping someone might hear her.

"Exbo, use flame thrower!" a familiar voice exclaimed with confidence. A jet of flame flew over Sapphire and hit the beedrill, causing it to faint on contact. It landed in front of her in a smoking heap and a teenage looking boy with messy black hair and a cue stick in hand came up to her; a Typhlosion walking obediently at his side. The boy looked at her with liquid gold eyes that made her heart want to melt, and only one person could be this teen. It was Gold.

Gold rubbed under his nose and grinned largely before he said, "You should be more careful Sapphy, this isn't the Hoenn region you know." Sapphire managed to nod once before she fainted from shortage of breath and fear.

Gold sweatdropped and sighed as he took in the fact that one of toughest girls he knew, fainted right in front of him. He returned Exbo and slung his cue stick across his back, then picked up Sapphire bridal style and started for the Pokémon center. She was pretty light for a girl that ate almost as much as him.

When he got to the Pokémon center, he asked for two rooms with one bed in each, but Nurse Joy said there was only one room with one bed and the rest had bunk beds. He was about to ask for one with a bunk bed when he heard someone's voice that made him stiffen.

The person said, "Why not give them a room with one bed? I don't think Sapphire would mind." and pointed out that Sapphire was burying her face into his chest. The teenage boy had spiky black hair, shining red eyes and a playful smirk on his face.

Gold turned scarlet red and said in a panicked tone, "Red, it's not what it looks like!" Gold wished Sapphire would help out, but it was too much to ask for as she put her arms around his neck and started squirming to get comfortable.

Red's smirk grew larger and he said, "Oh really? Then what is it Gold? You two together and never told anyone?" Gold couldn't help but wish it was true, he had a crush on Sapphire for a while, but never told her anything. Sapphire yawned and her eyes fluttered open slowly. She looked into Gold's eyes and smiled at him before she realized what position she was in.

Sapphire looked around and must have thought she was dreaming or something, because she told Gold, "Your eyes are pretty."

Gold blushed and said, "Uh, thanks Sapphy, are you okay? After that beedrill attacked you fainted." Sapphire must have realized her mistake and let go of Gold's neck. She stated squirming and turned red to show she wanted to get down. Gold put her down and she walked over to Red, hissed something that made him take a step back, and then walked over to Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy handed Sapphire her pokeballs then she walked back over to Gold's side.

Sapphire gave a sideways glance to Gold and said, "So, how did I get here? Do I even have to ask?" Gold shook his head and didn't say anything. He was hoping she wouldn't ask why he decided to carry her out of there; luckily, she didn't.

"So, what brings you to Johto Sapphire and Red?" Gold asked looking back and forth between the two of them.

Red shrugged and said, "Was tired of being on Mt Silver, decided to come to the real world for a while."

"And you come here to Johto instead of Kanto? Is Yellow here or something?" Sapphire finished for Gold. She took the words right out of his mouth.

Red turned a bright scarlet color then shook his head violently before saying, "No! That's not it at all!" Both Gold and Sapphire ginned at his reaction and knew he was lying.

"Right, sure Red, if you're looking for Yellow she is in room 12 upstairs." Nurse Joy said with a small smile on his face, she must have expected Red to show up.

Red sighed and muttered, "Thanks Nurse Joy," before walking off and heading towards Yellow's room. Sapphire and Gold both followed since they hadn't seen her in a while. Sapphire ran ahead and knocked eagerly on the door.

Yellow said form the other side of the door, "Who is it?"

Sapphire hopped up and down at the sound of Yellow's small voice and said, "It's me! Sapphire Birch from Hoenn!" the door swung open and Yellow stood there with a huge smile on her face.

Yellow's grin was from ear to ear as she said; "Sapphire!" then they both gave each other a big bear hug. Red let out a small sigh as if he was annoyed but happy. Gold elbowed Red in the ribs playfully, knowing that he had ruined his plans, and then walked over to the girls.

Gold opened his arms and said, "Hey, Don't I get a hug?" Yellow smiled at Golf then gave him a light hug. Yellow seemed happy that both Sapphy and I were here, but Red didn't look as chipper as her. I felt kinda bad that we ruined his possible romance with Yellow.

Yellow piped up and said, "Hey, how about we go on a double date? Red and I and you and Sapphire, what do you think you guys?" Both mine and Sapphire's jaw fell to the floor as we realized what she just said. The both of us turned red and started talking at the same time about us not being together. Red looked satisfied now that both Sapphire and I were having our turn of blushing.

Yellow frowned at our babbling and clapped in our faces, making us both shut up, and she said, "But I saw the tape from the downstairs cameras, you walked in with Sapphire in your arms bridal style, how can you not be together?"

Gold facepalmed and glared at Sapphire, "It's your fault everyone is saying this! If you hadn't fainted in the forest after I saved your butt we wouldn't be in this mess!"

Sapphire growled and replied, "Excuse me!? A freaking beedrill was coming at me with a twin needle attack and you are saying I shouldn't have fainted!? I'm a girl Gold! Not a guy; if it were up to me I'd make you sing soprano for a week for saying that!"

The both of them argued back and forth like a married couple for a good ten minutes before Sapphire cracked.

"Whatever! We aren't together but we will go on the stupid double date, but I'm not wearing a dress!"

Yellow gasped and grabbed Sapphire's arm, "Yes you are! That beats the whole point of a date! You need to look pretty!" Sapphire narrowed her eyes and Yellow seemed unaffected by the death glare directed at her.

She went and gave Red a kiss on the cheek, then dragged Sapphire out of the Pokémon center, plans of the Goldenrod department store flowing out of her mouth and fading as the distance grew. Soon in was silent, only the sound of Gold and Red's breathing was heard in the hallway.

Gold sweatdropped and murmured, "Is it just me, or is she getting more like Blue everyday?"

Red ignored what I said and told me, "Well, if Sapphire has to look pretty, then you have to look handsome."

Gold grinned and said, "Please, I'm sexy as it is, I can go there in my underwear and the ladies will be drooling over me." And just because he is Gold, he threw off his clothes, standing in the hall with only his boxers on, and struck a pose.

Sapphire came back down the hallway saying, "Hey guys, Yellow forgot her ACK!" then stared wide eyed at Gold, who was in mid-pose still. He stood there staring at Sapphire for a good five seconds before he realized what just happened. He turned a brilliant red color and quickly put his clothes on.

Red burst out laughing at Gold's perfect timing of being himself, this was the funniest thing in the world. Sapphire would never be able to un-see that, it would haunt her nightmares forever. Sapphire turned red and went to get Yellow's forgotten whatever it was, ignoring that face that the guys were there, and then ran out of the place like a crazy person. She clung on to Yellow's wallet, at least it looked like her wallet, for dear life, as if afraid to drop it as she made her escape.

Gold looked at Red angrily and said, "You are so dead." and he chased Red out of the Pokémon center, who was scared to be caught by the enraged Gold.

* * *

**Me: End of chapter one!**

**Sapphire: My eyes x.x**

**Gold: DIE RED!**

**Red: Never! *hides behind Yellow***

**Sapphire and Gold: using your girlfriend as a shield? That's cold man**

**Me: next chapter coming up! Don't know when but...Stay tuned! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 The double date

**Me: Chapter two! Everyone is at Goldenrod department store right now so….It's only me. I will explain about the clothes, because they were too busy and didn't want me to hear their side-talk. But they said I will later in the story. Sapphire and Yellow have been searching for hours and they finally found the perfect dresses. Yellow's is, well, yellow with white ruffles, a nice hat like her own to go with it, some yellow heels and a ruffle-fashioned-choker. Sapphire found a plain black dress, but it suits her well. It wasn't exotic and overly girly like Yellow's, but girly enough. Gold and Red found their clothes within thirty minutes, and they are now sitting in a public place so Gold is unable to kill Red from all the teasing. It is overly funny but they refused to let me come into their conversation as well. Why are they being such jerks?**

**Everyone: Hey! That's not nice!**

**Me: Oh, now you come in. Are you going to tell me what you were talking about?**

**Everyone: No, we'll tell you later**

**Me: fine, leave everyone hanging.**

**Yellow: Chapter two now starting**

**Sapphire: DISCLAIMER, Melanie does not own Pokémon**

**Gold and Red: Enjoy!**

**Me: I wasn't even done yet!**

**Everyone: Too bad!**

* * *

Chapter 2; the double date

"Oh my gosh this is going to be so much fun! How on earth are we going to decide where to eat? I wonder if Red will kiss me on the lips? Oh so many things can happen tonight that will change our lives," Yellow babbled on as her and Sapphire walked out of the department store. Sapphire holding one bag, Yellow holding three.

Sapphire sighed and tried not to think about the dress in the bag she was holding, "How can you buy so much Yellow, it's only a date," she said in a bored tone. Yellow sure did like Red, that's for sure.

She kept up her cheery tone and replied, "I want to look pretty for my date, and don't you want to look nice for yours?" Sapphire shook her head and tried to erase the images of Gold in his boxers, posing in the hallway. She would NEVER un-see that.

Sapphire looked down at her feet, feeling her face heat up as she said, "I'd rather not think about this as a date, or even think of him at the moment." Yellow looked confused and Sapphire told her what happened back at the Pokémon center.

Yellow seemed to feel very bad for Sapphire, because she didn't say another word as they walked to the noodle place for lunch. Sapphire and her love for noodles ran and slammed right into someone who was running for the same destination. I ran to aid Sapphy only to see Red go to aid the other person. Just Sapphire's luck, it was Gold.

The both of them got up and blushed furiously as they saw one another and said at the same time, "I'm not hungry anymore." Then both of them walked off.

Both Yellow and Red screamed out, "But we still are! And you stole our wallets to run ahead!" but the two of them had already walked off in separate directions.

Both Red and Yellows sweat dropped as their friends vanished from sight and they sat next to each other on the floor. Stomachs growling like crazy and the scent of the food from the would be lunch place wasn't helping.

Red looked Yellow's way and asked, "You think they will ever let this go?"

Yellow just shrugged and said, "Eventually." Her stomach still growling like a munchlax, loud and very noticeable; and Red's wasn't any better than her own. It sounded like a stampede of Tauros running through the city in their ears. All they could think about was the possible lunch they could be eating.

Sapphire and Gold both ended up coming back, which made the stampede full out in their tummies. Sapphire seemed very interested in Yellow's wallet out of nowhere. It was the color green had a two Pikachu and a Pichu print on it, like a picture, and each one of the Pokémon was wearing a hat.

While Gold just tossed Red's back and turned to the noodle shop. Little did the two of them notice their wallets were identical in every way possible; the only difference was the names printed on the bottom right hand corner.

Sapphire and Gold were still a little distant, but not as much as before, so their senior Pokedex holders knew that the awkward moment might be broken any time soon. Once the food came, it was all forgotten. They talked as they did before and even messed around with each other like who could kick whose butt and stuff.

It was all normal again and it seemed that the dates wouldn't be all that weird anymore. Until they got dressed and saw each other; then things got all weird again. Sapphire in her dress, Gold in his tux, they realized they had to dance and all so they were not happy about that little untold detail.

Sapphire was hissing angrily in Yellow's ear, still pissed off about the fact that Gold and his pervy self would have to touch her and hold her and other stuff. Yellow must be getting very dismissive, because she obviously didn't seem to care. Being with Red must be a major confidence boost on her part. When Red came up to her and asked her for a dance, she accepted his hand happily and left me alone. Gold came a few seconds after they left and we just stood next to each other watching them.

I heard Gold clear his throat, meaning he was most likely going to break the silence and say something stupid that would deserve a punch in the face. Instead, I was shocked to hear him say, "Umm…you look good Sapphy."

I felt my face heat up a little and I murmured, "You look okay yourself Gold." Not even Ruby ever said I looked 'decent' which is the nice way of saying I looked like crap. I guess Gold wasn't that bad.

Gold pulled on the collar of his shirt while saying, "So, um, would you like to…ah screw it! Would you like to ditch this place and do something else? This monkey suit is killing me!"

At that moment, I had never been so happy in my entire life. Of all the things I imagined him saying, that was the least likely thing he could have said. I had already pictured us attempting to dance, him trying to slap my ass like he did Blue's when he first met her, him trying to use his lame pick up lines on me, everything bad. I preferred the words that came out of his mouth just now to all of that.

I looked around us and couldn't see Yellow or Red within the bodies at the dance floor, and Gold seemed as eager to leave as I did. So I did the only logical thing to do.

I happily kicked off my heels, picked them up reluctantly after a second thought and said, "Let's blow this joint Gold!"

He smiled at me so widely that I almost blushed, but to distract myself I grabbed the hem of my dress. With that, the both of us ran out of there, nothing close to our full speed thanks to our clothes. We heard Yellow and Red yelling protests at us as we ran to the exit of the restaurant towards the breezy beautiful night; ignoring them despite the fact that they were our friends, because one thing is for sure.

Neither Sapphire nor I belonged in that crowd. If anything, we belong with our Pokémon in the comfort of the night.

* * *

**Me: and we are done! Sorry for the long wait!**

**Yellow: and sorry it's so short...**

**Gold: *rips off his tux* out of this monkey suit I go!**

**Red: Down to boxers again man?**

**Yellow: YIPES! *blushes and looks away***

**Sapphire: Not as scary the second time around**

**Gold: Wait, scary!? Ahh, I see why, because I'm a sexy beast!**

**All: *facepalm***

**Gold: Please review about my looks ladies~**


End file.
